Fadding Moon
by Peter'sPan
Summary: When Renesmee relaizes somethings wrong, and someone tells her what, she runs, she runs to Volterra, and the Volturi accept her with open arms, what will she chose and do? Alec or Jacob.
1. School, Anger

**AN: new story! look if i have an idea or story i have to write it but ill try to continue everything, so yup enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: all of the following things belong to Meyer, my sparkling writer if i owned anything it would be the plot and sparkles so yeah.**

* * *

I was woken up by the lovely voice of my aunt, "alright Nessie! its last day of school! get up" squealed my aunt Alice, i sat up and my eyes where shoot with streams of light, meaning sunny day, "she's up!" she squealed, i glared at her, and got up, and walked to the bathroom stretching and yawning, i got in the shower and showered.

i was up late reading a book, and something else, i got out with a my rob on and walked out, i saw red shorts with white little flower prints that was tight at the end and flowy, it was cute, simply cute, with a black tank top and my favorite black leather jacket, i put them on and put on the black studded flats, and i put on my winged golden necklace and my locket, i already had my bracelet from Jake, i put on a couple of other bracelets and i put on my skull earings with the flower by Marc Jacobs and i already had the second piercing earing in, and i just put on my third earing in which was on the top of my ear, it was a golden bow cuff earing, i grabbed my backpack, which was a brown leather, it was simply perfect.

i went down and i sw my mom in the kitchen talking to Esme they became quite when i came in, i gave them a raised eye brow, "good morning" i told them, as i kissed both there cheeks, grabbed a kitkat dark chocolate bar, and a can of soda and waved at them, "bye-bye" i told them, "that's not breakfast" told me mom, "ill live!" i assured her and headed to my car.

i hoped in put my bag next to me and put my food next to it, i put on my seat belt, that was the deal if i wanted a fast car, seat belt, "good morning baby" i told my car, yes im that weird, i drove to school, listening to music.

i got into Forks highs parking lot and parked my car in its usual spot, i came out and i saw Max waiting there for me, he was the quarter back of the school, i got out and he took my bag even thought i don't like that, but he does that a lot, "you seriously can't tell me Esme let you out with that as breakfast" he told me chuckling, "she did" i told him.

we walked to where our friends where, Sara the weirdest best friend in the world she was a cheer leader so she's hyper, Jules the sweetest guy and the funniest he's a math wiz but he's in the foot ball team with Max, Lilly was our favorite book-worm, but she's super beautiful and then there's Derek his the goof ball and nerd but his handsome and all the girls are falling for him.

Jules smiled, "well, well sunny day, for our sun shine" he said and laughed, i stuck my tongue out and he took a piece off my kit kat and walked away eating it, i grabbed my bag from Max handed him the soda and kitkat and raced after Jules, "out-of-the-way! out-of-the-way! Cullen wants to kill me" he yelled, and everyone started to laugh this was pretty normal for us.

i was stopped by warm arms the pulled me back, "alright Cullen leave poor Juliet alone" i heard the voice of John say, i turned to him, "why oh so good-looking Romeo scared you'd lose your girlfriend" i made fun of him and he chuckled, "sarcastic cute" he told me, "i know" i told him, "now if you'll excuse me i have a person to kill" i told him as i turned around but Jules was already out of sight.

"see you friday at 8" said John i turned to him, "nope" i told him, his face fell, "come on Cullen why do you keep running my dreams?" he asked, "maybe cause your dreams should stay dreams" i told him, as i walked away and i heard some of his friends laugh at him, "you just got owned" they told him, i smiled and walked to my locker.

* * *

it was over, school was done, "PARTY AT MY HOUSE NEXT WEEK!" yelled Mathew Newton, people cheered as i made my way to my car, i heard foot steps beside me, "Cullen so what about it be my date to that then" he said, i smirked, "how bout this" i told him, "ill think about it and text it to you" i told him, i grabbed a red marker from my pocket and grabbed his arm and wrote my number down, "555-895-240" i told him as i wrote it down, "a heart next to it too" he said, i rolled my eyes and drew a heart.

i put the marker back in my pocket, "wait how are you going to text me you don't have my number" he said, i grabbed my black berry, "give me yours" i wrote it down, "smile" i told him, he smiled and i took his picture and put it, "alright later John" i told him, "later Cullen" he said, i walked got in my car and drove home.

i parked in the garage and got out i went in and the house was empty, right they were going to see the Denali, i sighed i went up and changed into grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt with a girl rule logo and picture, i was coming down the stairs when the bell rang, i opened it and i found Max there, "hey ready for the sunny day?" he asked, "or is it too much that you'll glow?" he asked, i shook my head, "let me change to shorts and shoes and we can have a walk in the forest or something" i told, "you know the place" i told him as i ran up.

i came down and we went out, "so did they go?" he asked, i nodded my head, "they did 2 weeks" i told him, he nodded his head, "any wolf following us?" he asked, i looked around, "hm surprisingly no" i told him, he chuckled, "maybe they don't know your out" he said, i laughed, "they probably put Embry to watch me and he fell asleep" i told him, he nodded his head laughing.

my phone started to buzz i answered it, "Ness im gonna baby sit you as your mom said for the rest of those two weeks, ok?" asked Jake, "sure im just taking a walk with Max" i told him, "Ill be there soon, bye" he said, "later" i told him and hung up, "gonna get baby sited by Jake, yay" i said sarcastically.

he laughed and put an arm around me and i wrapped my arm around his waist, were that close, people might see us more than best friends but were really best friends, "so do we walk back now so wed get back at the same time he does?" he asked, "that is if you could catch me" i told him as i ran back and hidded up a tree.

"Nessie!" i heard him yell, "come out, come out, come out where ever you are" he said, i held in my laughter, but of course that boy could hear me, and in an heart beat, he looked up, "do i come up or do you come down?" he asked and i laughed and shook my head, "never" i told him, "up it is" he said as he started to climb, i jumped down and ran to the middle of the garden where mom and Emmett's rock for arm wrestling, i was on one side and he was on one side, we were circling it.

"give up" he said, i shook my head, he smirked, "it's a beautiful night" he started to say, and i shook my head, "no come on" i groaned, "we're looking for something dumb to do" he continued, i shook my head, he jumped on the rock and pulled me up and started to dance, i laughed and rolled my eyes, "come on Nessie" he said as he ran to the speakers and put the song on and came back and pulled me down.

"hey baby, i think i wanna marry you, is it the look in your eyes? or is it this dancing juice, who cares baby i think i wanna marry you" he sang, i sighed, "well i know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, no one will know, ph come on boy" i sang, he nodded his head and started to dance us again, "who cares if we're trashed? got a pocket full of cash, we can blow..." he sang.

"shots of patron, and its on boy... don't say no, no, no, no, no" i sang, "just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" he sang, "and well go, go, go, go, go, if your ready like im ready, cause it's a beautiful night, and were looking for something dumb to do, hey baby i think i wanna marry you" i sang, "is it the look in your eyes? or is it this dancing juice? who cares baby? i think i wanna marry you. oh! ill go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like ooohhhh, so whatya wanna do? lets just run girl" he sang.

"if you wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool. no, i wont blame you. it was fun boy/girl" we sang together, "don't say no, no, no, no, no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. and well go, go, go, go, go if your ready, like im ready!" we continued to sing, and laughed, "cause its a beautiful night, and were looking for something dumb to do, hey baby i think i wanna marry you" we sang together.

but the song was paused we stopped laughing and looked up, Jacob was there clapping his hand, and smirking, "nice" he nodded his head as he came down the steps, i pulled away from Max, "hey Jake" i told him, he was looking at Max, "hey Nes" he said, i rolled my eyes, "Jake leave him alone" i warned him, "what were you doing with mine imprint?" he asked, i glared at him, "im no ones imprint" i warned him.

"fine, fine ill shut up" said Jake, i walked past him and put back the speakers where they were, Max came and helped me with the weirs, i flopped down, and groaned, "ok red and yellow alone?" asked Max, i nodded my head as we started to plug them out and move them in, Jake was talking to Seth, who came out of the forest, i put them down in their place and Max held my shoulders, "you ok?" he asked.

"perfect" i told him, he smiled and kissed the top of my head, "what do we do now since wolfies here?" i asked, he gave me a playful scowl, "and what am i? a dog?" he asked, "close enough" i told him, and he looked at me with a heartbreak face, "ouch Nes" he told me, i stuck my tongue out, Jacob came in, "Nes you know the rules right?" asked Jake.

"yup" i told him.

* * *

we were on the couch Max and Jake playing video games while i was watching them, the door bell rang, i got up to open it, when i opened it i saw the wolf pack or Jake's and they came in, with "hey Nes" or "hey kid" thrown my way as they went down, i followed them, "what is this? doggie high reunion?" i asked them, Leah gave me a glare, and the guys laughed.

"im serious" i told them, "Jake deal with your girlfriend or i will" said Leah, "im no ones girlfriend, and can't you face your little problems?" i asked, over the years Leah has turned to a huge bitch, and it was pissing me out, "Jake that's your last warning" she told him, "either you end this non sense or ill really hurt her" she said.

"dude, first you're in my house, second i doubt you'd hurt me" i told her, "that's it!" she said as she got up, "at least im not the imprint of my moms old love! at least im not a hybrid! at least i don't have a guy that imprinted on me because i remind him of my mom!" she yelled, i stopped dead in my track, "screw you alright screw all of you and your stupid game! im not my mom!" i glared at Jacob saying the last part, "how can you even look at me like that! what am i second best to her?! or am i just a recycling game!" i glared at him more, "Nessie-" he started, "dont you Nessie me! if you love her that much have fun screwing with her for all i care" i told him.

i left and went to my room, whipping away my tears, ignoring him and everyone, i grabbed my backpack and threw everything out and put in spar clothes and my money and phone, with some snacks and my credit cards, i closed that bag and grabbed a small duffel bag and stuffed in my clothes i zipped the bag out and put on a jacket and put my jewelery box in the bag and went down, "where are you going?!" asked Jacob.

"anywhere away from you" i told him, "Nessie are you crazy its night! you could get hurt!" he said, "id rather die got it so back off im going to stay at Sara's" i lied, "let her go let her cool down" said Seth, "its non of his business anyways" i told him, i grabbed my car keys and drove off with one thing on my mind, Volterra.

* * *

**so leave a review pretty please with a cherry on top and all :D and your ideas are helpful, thanks love whom ever is reading this...**


	2. Volterra and the request

**AN: so hello their people of earth, anyways im bored and bored and bored, leave a review and enjoy... :$**

**disclaimer: if i owned twilight i would be chilling with my Jacob and Alec, like of course anyways, i don't Stephanie is chilling with them now, *sniffs* **

* * *

I boarded the plane with my back pack, that had my money and credit cards, and everything important, with my phone and lap top and everything, i arrived at Volterra, it was beautiful, i knew where it was because Aro told me before he left, when he said when ever you need a place well be there, and i believed him, and i wanted to see for my self.

i was crossing the street when a woman with mahogany hair, and violet eyes caught my eyes, Heidi, she smiled and walked to me, "hello there, how bout a nice tour" she told me, i chuckled, "im not human Heidi, my names Renesmee Cullen" i told her, she gasped, "a cullen? here? the hybrid?" she asked, i nodded my head.

she smiled, "Aro will be pleased, come with me" she told me as she put her arm thru mine, we walked to a really old castle thing which was pretty amazing, "its beautiful, wait till you see the people there" she said winking, i chuckled, she laughed.

"you have a beautiful angelic laugh soon it will be devilish" she told me winking, i laughed, "i have devil blood in me already" i told her.

"i like you" she said, we walked into a room, i saw 3 people: Aro, Caius and Marcus. siting down on three silver royal chairs, and next to them were Alec and Demetre with Felix.

"Ah Renesmee Carlie Cullen" sighed it Aro, i smiled, "Aro, Caius, Marcus a pleasure to see you again" i told them, Marcus gave me a coy smile, "ah the hybrid" said Caius, "surprised the Cullens have let her come here alone" he said.

Aro got up and i walked to him, he chuckled, "would you like to show me?" he asked, "no you can see for your self a change would be good" i told him as he took my hand, "ah i see" he said.

"don't worry Renesmee, you'll always be welcomed here" he told me, "if it's not too much Aro i really want to join you guys" i told him, "you can always join Renesmee" he told me, "then i want to join" i told him.

Aro smiled and looked at them, "welcome the newest member" he said, Marcus told him and i, "what a rare new member she is to Aro", Caius smirked, "welcome child" i nodded my head.

"thank you so much" i told them all, "Alec show her to her room, and id like you to be her guard till she can get used to being here" Aro told him, Alec nodded his head.

"come with me" he told me, Heidi smiled, "i guess my job here's done, your bags are in your room Renesmee" she told me, "thank you Heidi" i told her, Alec and i walked out.

on our way he turned around and smirked at me, "what brings you here?" he asked, "and a goodie two shoes too" he said, i gave him a are-you-high look, "im not crazy" he assured me, "i doubt that" i told him.

"no seriously Nez tell me" he told me, i gave him a look, "ok you're crazy" i told him laughing.

"what baby cullen lost her Wolfie friends?" he said sarcastically, i glared at him, and found an open room with my bags in, i got in and slammed the door in he's face.

"jerk" i mummbled, "i heard that" i heard him say, then a chuckle and a fast sound of someone moving away.

i looked at the room, it was a marble wall room, with red velvet curtain, and a brown mahogany bed, with a mahogany dresser, with a mahogany bed side and black covering, and a red stripe at the front and end.

the room had two paintings, a bathroom, a huge window, a nice little chandler, with a shelf in the wall, like the one i had before but this time its in the wall not out of the wall, and three couches, with a little table.

i sat on the nice carpet, i opened the bags looking thru my clothes for later, everything was there, i saw my back pack and put my phone on my bedside table and changed into a big shirt, with my grey striped underwear, which i wore when i was nervous.

i got into bed and the lace immediately went around my body, and i sighed, 3 days without a nice bed, and this felt exactly like aunt Rosies back home, i was in blackness in seconds, because of the exacting.

* * *

i woke up by the beeping of my phone, i sighed, and sat up, i opened my eyes and i found 9 texts, and 24 phone calls:

2 from Jake saying: *Nessie! you're not at Sara's where are you? *Nessie please tell me where are you at? which country? which state?

the other 2 were from Mom: *Renesmee! where are you! weve been at the airport for 4 days! please tell us *Baby i knew what Leah said, you're not recycling people, please come back, we love you and want you back.

2 from Dad: *Renesmee im begging of you, please come back, stay where you are will get you don't worry, we'll be there for you, you don't have to like anyone, no ones forcing you just please come back *princess, don't do anything un reasonable, i miss you, come back for me, no one else.

1 from Aunt Rosie: *my sweet little angel, please don't get angry, come back, we'll go to another place, me and you, no mother, no father, no, no one, only me and you, whom ever you want to be with, please angel come back, i promise ill be there for you.

1 from Emmet: *hey cutie pie, so hows the action with you, call me and Rosie we'll be there and get you, take as long as you like, but once your dad finds out where you are, your dead, love you Rezi poo.

1 from Jasper: *calming breaths, Rezi, calming breaths, were giving you a bit of time, relax, breath, calm down, i know you, your freaking out, so calm down, call me, Rose, Alice or Emmet when ever you feel like it.

i saw that the calls where mixed between: Mom, Dad, Jacob, Rosie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmee, Seth and Mark.

i chucked my phone at the bed, "why so grumpy princess?" i heard that voice again, i got out of bed, "once i wash my face ill discuss it with you" i told him, as i walked to the bathroom, and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair, in a less messy bun, and went out to him, "nice underwear" he said, as i gave him a shut it smile.

grabbed a pair of pants and put them on, and sat down on one of the couches, "what do you want now?" i asked him.

* * *

**AN: SUCKISH chapter, sorry just please leave a review, ideas are welcomed! :D**


	3. days, months and they're back

**AN: hey I'm writing this on an iPad so yeah, I'm running around in the cold with boxers, and one of my dads huge bouton down with a tank top, looking for my slippers, don't judge me, anyways enjoy it, and disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this I would be making a book for Reny's life and all, not running around crazily, Stephanie a owns it but i am going to get a couple of cash from her soon so yay.**

* * *

He smirked, "a trip around Italy?" he said, "hm i think i might consider that, ill see what i might do" i told him.**  
**i rolled my eyes why not? im just going around italy with a cute Volturi, what could i ask for, yeah right.

"ill see you around Renesmee" he told me, he got up and closed the door, i got up, time for some adventure of my own.

i got a shower and went to my bag, i got out a Monki Yuri Knit dark grey sweater, with a Monki Yuri white tank top, i put on a black bra and them, i searched for some shorts, VTG 90s 30 Levis Black High waist Grunge Denim Cutoff Shorts, which were super cute, i put on some Supra which was my favorite.

i went to my jewelry box and got out my filigree cartilage silver ear cuff, i had my astley clarke round diamond earrings on so i just putted on an Ippolita sterling silver teardrop earring with black onyx, which i got for my birthday and they were amazing, i putted on 4 bracelets, which two of them were studded, my ankle bracelet and a braided one, i already had my winged necklace on.

i grabbed my leather brown pack bag and i put my phone in my pocket and made sure i had everything, and went out while going down the stairs, i felt someone behind me i turned around but only heard a wish sound, when i turned around i saw Alec in front of me smirking, "why don't we go see Aro and tell him were leaving" he said, i nodded my head as we walked to the throne room.

Caius was sitting on his throne, while Aro and Marcus were playing chess, "good morning" said Caius, "ah Renesmee" said Aro, "come and see how Marcus will lose as always" he said, "good morning sweet Renesmee" said Marcus, i smiled.

"good morning Caius, Aro and Marcus" i told them as i walked forward, "Marcus you know if you move your piece to the left youd win" i told him, he moved it then he looked up gaping at Aro who had the same expression on.

"check mate" mumbled Marcus, Caius got up and looked at it, "indeed brother check mate" he said impressed, "Renesmee how about i see you play chess with me?" asked Caius, i nodded my head and we started to play.

* * *

its been a month since i came to Italy and i simply love it here, everything is amazing, i got up showered and got dressed in a simple Phillip Lim Metallic Tank, a Sass & bide The Roll Over ikat-print skinny jeans, my favorite black and purple supras, my normal accessories, i left my hair down, and went out to play chest with Caius as a daily routine, i was the new chess un beatable, and he was trying to get the name back.

a knock on the door made me put down my necklace and go and open it, i saw Alec there, "hey" i told him, "good morning ready to beat Caius?" he asked, and i nodded my head, "just a second" i walked back to my box and got my necklace out and put it on, "lets go" i told him.

i closed the door as we walked down laughing and talking, i got in and i saw Caius and Aro talking, and Marcus smiled when he saw me, "good morning Renesmee" he said, i smiled, "morning Marcus, Caius and Aro" i said, i looked at Caius who got up, "i will win this one" he said, i giggled, "your on" i told him.

we were playing when suddenly the thrown doors opened, and i heard a "Rensmee" being said with a familiar voice, then with Alec's fast sound, and i was pulled away behind Alec's and Felix on his side with Demetri on his other side, Jane Chelsea were beside Dem and Felix making a half circle around me.

when i looked up i saw my family there with two guards holding them back, Aro, Marcus and Caius had there heads pointed to them, Alec had his arms behind his back holding me in place.

"Renesmee" my mom said, i knew it was her voice that i heard first, i saw that Jake and the wolf pack were there too, i sighed, Aro looked at me, "they're no threat Aro" i told him, he nodded his head, "i know but it seems that they wont let anyone hurt you" he said with a sad smile.

Carlisle walked up with dad to Aro, "we only want her back" said dad, "im afraid its not my choice its hers, and she wants to be one of us soon, and they already see her as one, as you can see" he said, Caius, scrunched his nose, "why'd you bring them here?" he asked dad.

Carlisle spoke, "like i said last time they're our friends they mean no harm to us, and like before their leader has imprinted on Renesmee" Caius rolled his eyes and Alec tightened his hold.

i catched Rosie's eyes she gave me a light smile then she turned back like nothing happened, i sighed i pulled Alecs hand away, and i walked to Jane first, "Jane don't attack they wont hurt me" i told her and she stood up straight from her defence pose i walked to Felix, "Felix" i just said his name when he stood straight gave me his wink, i walked to Dem, "Dem relax" i told him and he stood up and nodded his head.

i walked to Chelsea but she stood straight, i walked to Alec and touched his shoulder, "Alec no ones taking me away" i told him in his head, he took a deep sigh and stood up, without giving me a simple glance.

"well maybe were no one" said Dad as he heard my thought, "im not leaving anywhere" i replied.

"im not going back to be the close enough Renesmee, im not going back to be with him, im staying here, i belong here and they see me as a person, not Bella's daughter, not the silly imprint, not the Renesmee who can break easily, they treat me like i wanna be treated, these are my friends and they proved it just now" i told him.

mom looked at me but i looked at the ground, "Nessie-" she started to say, "my name is Renesmee im not a monster" i said biting my lip, she sighed, "Renesmee you're not close enough, you don't belong here, you belong with your family" she told me.

i looked at Marcus and gave me his rare smile, i smiled lightly at him, "no you can attend the ball they sent the cards to you i know, you can stay for it, but im not going back" i replied.

"they may seem cruel and evil, but trust me they're more than what they look like, never judge a book by its cover, you taught me that, i realised some are funny, some are amazing chess players, some know a lot of stuff, some can speak more languages then i can count, some are so huggable they're like a giant teddy bear, while some" i looked at each one of them, now i looked at Alecs back, "some are mean jerks, who pick on you, and your huge clown shoes as he calls them, and some, some are miss judged" i looked at Jane, "some have an amazing smile, and they just need someone to push it out".

"someone to let them glow, and these are amazing people, and they've treated me like them, and nothing will make me go back" i told them looking up.

Alec had a smile in his eyes, Caius was glaring at the guys, "let her think it thru" said Aro, dad nodded his head, "Felix will show you to your rooms" said Marcus, as Felix walked out with them, Alec turned around and gave me a tight hug.

"come on we have a day planned" i told him, he let go and we walked out-and-out to the meadow's.

* * *

**i know short but my mom wants the laptop back, but i promise ill write more, super sorry! leave a review, ive wrote this today in an ipad and a laptop so yup, i love you guys, leave a review and check out some of the writers ive favorited and followed and the stories too they're all great!**


	4. the choice

**AN: Hey people! sorry for being a late poster, and everything, i know i suck but i promise i have a good reason, no laptop, school, and this term they decided to give us more exams then ever, each teacher gives us an exam once a week, and its too tyring, i cant even enjoy a day, and this is too much, so im writing for you guys right now, and leaving my math books to the side, so enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

when we went to the medow, we sat down, i put my head in my hands, "this is frustrating" i mummbled, he laughed and got up, and put out his hand for me to take, "come on just because youre frustrated doesnt mean we wont practice" he said, i looked up and gave him an annoyed look, he had his smirk on.

i took his hand and got up he started running thru the trees, i could see green and brown only passing by then, the next thing i know Alec was on the castle roof, "come on slow Nez" he said as he sped off, i laughed and tried the jump he taught for me to reach the high places, but i was going higher than meant too and he caught me by my waist, and put me down and dessapired again in a blur, i ran after him and beat him he was some miles away from me, but still i wasnt even at my top speed.

Felix was suddnely in my way and he smirked and started running with me, "think you can put on your highest speed?" he asked, i nodded my head, and i ran as fast i could, which was faster than my own dad, i reached the edge of the roof and jumped downwards, and i ran to Jane, and i turned around waiting for them when i saw them i smirked, "i won!" i jumped, Jane high fived me.

they hopped down, "that was one hell of a run" said Felix, Alec came over he smiled, "nice job Nez" he told me i smiled, "thanks" we walked back in, i came face to face with Seth, Jasper and Alice, i side stipped them, "Renesmee" i heard the tinkerly voice of Alice, "no not now not here" i told her.

i walked to my room, "ill see you guys later" i told Alec and Felix, i ran to my room, i opened the door and walked in, i was pulling my hair in a bun, when i finally heard a heartbeat, 3 to be exact, i turned around and i saw Jacob, Embry and Quill.

"what are you three doing here?" i asked raising an eyebrow, turning to walk to the door, when Em went to the door and closed it, "oh no you dont" i heard Jake say, "you know i can simply scream and the entire gaurd can be here in a second?" i asked him, trying to here if Alec was in his room, nothing he wasnt there.

"theyre not here, dont try, we just wanna talk" said Embry, i looked at the window, it was too high for me to jump from, i looked at them, "talk then" i spat out.

"Nessie come back with us, we love you, i love you" said Jake, i chuckled a bitter chuckle, "right, you love sweet little Bella, but she left you for Edward, right heart breaking knowing your second handed, thats how i feel" i spat, then with a blink Jacob was a wolf, and growling, the door was broken down and Alec was in he's defence crouch, growling.

i took a deep breath, you can do this Nez, i walked between them, "you cant hurt each other" i said, "not now, not never" i shook my head, "all of you just out, just leave me alone for once! im no ones! im my own! not yours Jacob, no stupid imprint is going to ever make me yours!" i walked over the broken door, and out of there, i was in the library, i walked to my favorite shelf.

* * *

i walked out of my room, wearing my usual accsesorise, with a white sundress, and light small blue flowers, and some faith black convos flat pumps, and my hair was in a messy bun, i walked to the troan room, "good morning Renesmee" said Marcus, "marcus" i nodded my head at him, "the rest are trying to read or something" he told me.

i smiled and sat down on the chair and he came and sat in front of me, "would you like some tea" he said chuckling, "pour the blood Marcus, pour the blood" i told him chuckling, he poured us the blood in the tea cup, "you know animal blood is not bad for tea" he said, i laughed, "Marcus you always make my day, i dont know how im going to live without this" i mummbled.

"youre going?" he asked, "thats my only choice Marcus, Alec is Alec, but Jacob is my imprint it meant to be, no one can fight an imprint" i told him, he shook his head, "i know you know better Nez" he told me, i sighed, "Alec will always be Alec, the idiot i hate but yet like" i told him, he chuckled, "i remember when you threw the painting at him for opening the door without knocking" he said.

i laughed, "the idiot deserved it" i told him, the throan door opened and the he devil entered, "i didnt deserve nothing, even thought i dont know what i did" he said, Marcus chuckled, "how did you know we were talking about you?" he asked, "because she calls me an idiot" he said, i laughed, "tea?" i asked, pouring him the cup, he flopped down, "lets try this special tea you and Marcus like to drink" he said.

he took a sip of it, and putted the cup down, "not bad" he mummbled, "tastes nice" he told us, i put my cup down, "we know, we know" i told him, Marcus smiled, "youll be missed Renesmee" i looked at Alec, no one knew my dissecisioun, but Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Alec looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "missed? why so" he asked, i sighed and grabbed his hand, "Alec i decided its better for me to go back home" i told him, he stood up and shook his head, "no, no... youre not going, i wont allow it" he told me, i sighed and gave Marcus a weak smile, "im afraid you cant Alec, this is my choice" i told him.

Marcus nodded his head and went to the other side of the room, i stood up and walked to Alec, i carssed his cheek, "were gonna be friends no matter what" i told him, he sighed and closed his eyes and leaned into my touch, "just when i thought i found the person i couldnt hide my past from, you decide to go, Ren come on stay here for me" i shook my head.

"cant im meant to be with Jacob even if it pains me to be away from this place" i told him, "but thats it" i told him, i sat back down, he sat down.

* * *

**AN: Short i know but what can i say?**


End file.
